A pensão
by Kagome Juh
Summary: Morar em uma pensão pode ser mais dificil do que parece. Ainda mais quando se junta Renée, Bella, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper em uma mesma casa. - Muita confusão, comédia, superação de problemas e romance.
1. Prólogo

**Nota:** Eu estou meio hesitante em começar essa fic. Bem, eu ia esperar eu terminar alguma longfic antes para postar essa, mas eu quero saber o nível de aceitação primeiro antes de continuar escrevendo '-'~

Eu só posso garantir que vai ter MUITA confusão, mano. MUITA MEEEESMO. E quem leu uma fic minha de Inuyasha intitulada 'Amor ou Paixonite?' sabe que quando eu quero fazer uma comédia eu faço x)

Esse é só o prólogo, bem, espero que gostem.

* * *

**'A' Pensão. **

**Por:** Juju ou Juh ou Juliana ou Kagome Juh. Como preferirem :D

_**Prólogo.**_

_**

* * *

Bella's POV.**_

**Existem somente três - supostas - soluções para nossa atual situação:**

1 - Conseguir dinheiro e pagar nossas contas, dívidas, e meios de sobrevivência;

2 - Recorrer aos meus avós que odeiam Renée (e a mim também);

3 - Ou ser despejada e viver na rua da amargura.

Nem preciso comentar que a segunda e a terceira opção são simplesmente impossíveis. Os pais do meu pai simplesmente nos odeiam, aparentemente, porque minha mãe 'tirou' ele de casa – ou seja, meus avós são estranhos e estão meio caducos -. O pior é que sobrou até para mim, a única neta deles. Supostamente eles deveriam me amar e me mimar sendo a netinha querida, mas a minha vida aparentemente lembra algumas novelas – melodramáticas - mexicanas, e não filmes fantasiosos da Disney ou qualquer outro filme bonitinho.

A terceira opção não tem muito que explicar. Viver na rua ou debaixo da ponte nunca foi uma vontade ou ultimo pedido de Renée.

Muito menos meu.

Então 'conseguir dinheiro' seria a coisa mais viável, e a mais difícil. Minha mãe conseguiu ser despedida – nem me perguntem o que ela fez, acho que é vergonhoso falar sobre as loucuras dessa mulher que diz que não me adotou – e meus pequenos shows em bares da região não conseguem muito lucro. Então, estamos – vou dizer de forma _muito_ singela – DESESPERADAS.

"Bella, eu nunca pensei que diria isso..." Ela começou enquanto batia a ponta da caneta no jornal todo rabiscado. "Mas acho que teremos que nos meter na prostituição."

Nem preciso dizer que ignorei.

"Tem um emprego de vendedora aqui." Comentei enquanto circulava o anúncio. Ela suspirou.

"Você sabe que não vai dar certo." Ela disse desgostosa. E eu revirei os olhos. Renée é do tipo 'sou-ambiciosa-e-preguiçosa-então-me-deem-um-emprego-fácil-e-com-uma-boa-remuneração'. É difícil, muito difícil.

"Renée-"

"_Mãe._ Não me chame pelo primeiro nome Bella." Ela me repreendeu largando o jornal. Era totalmente perceptível como ela estava arranjando qualquer desculpa para não procurar emprego. Por mais que isso _definitivamente_ não fosse funcionar, ela _ia_ procurar por algum.

"_Mãe_, você tem que _tentar_." Eu disse chamando-a pelo nome maternal, e ela suspirou desistente com a minha frase. "Você realmente prefere que eu entre na prostituição só para você não trabalhar de vendedora?" Eu perguntei séria.

Ela ainda teve a _maior cara-de-pau_ de me encarar _duvidosa_.

"Qual é!" Eu disse indignada. Voltei a encarar aquele jornal rabiscado na minha frente, e circulei mais algumas chances. "Se você não arranjar um emprego, eu sumo no mundo somente com uma trouxa e o resto das _suas_ economias." Eu disse ameaçadora, vendo-a arregalar os olhos.

"_Minhas_ economias?" Ela perguntou surpresa.

"Claro, você realmente acha que eu tenho _alguma_ economia para gastar com um 'sumiço no mundo'?" Respondi me divertindo por dentro.

Renée era cara-de-pau mesmo. Foi só falar do dinheiro dela que ela pareceu acordar para o fato desesperador em que nos metemos.

"Ok." Ela disse determinada. "Vamos lá _New York Times_! É melhor você ter um emprego para mim!" Ela encarou as folhas de forma muito feroz. Como se o jornal pudesse _fugir_ dela.

É, realmente estamos desesperadas.

"Isso aí, vai procurando..." Comentei vendo-a compenetrada na procura. E voltei a encarar aquelas folhas, tentando procurar por uma solução. Era realmente estranha essa situação toda, não era? Pode dizer que achou minha mãe uma louca varrida, ou algo parecido.

_Ela merece_.

Ficamos horas procurando. Empregos que eu nunca tinha ouvido falar como: limpadores de privada, caçadores de ratos, entregadores de vidros de palmito e outras coisas; apareciam e eu simplesmente fazia um X bem grande para eliminá-los até mesmo no desespero. Eles seriam as últimas coisas que eu iria _deixar _a minha mãe fazer. Imagino minha mãe correndo atrás de ratos em casas de estranhos, ou limpando a privada de vários desconhecidos... Da até pena.

Pena dos estranhos e desconhecidos.

Não seria um serviço muito eficiente, sabe?

E então, quando terminamos de eliminar aqueles que nem gastaríamos nosso tempo tentando uma entrevista, não sobrou nada. _Nada_. Nenhum emprego.

Claro que vindo da minha mãe eu tive que dar uma segunda olhada, mas como eu já não estava lá com meu estopim muito extenso, deixei vagas como 'vendedora da Victória's secrets' e 'atendente do Burger King' passarem.

E depois de tanto tempo gasto para nada, eu larguei aqueles jornais terrivelmente rabiscados, e me joguei no sofá. Minha mãe parecia satisfeita, aparentemente, gostou do fato de não ter nenhum emprego.

Eu realmente não sei como ela conseguiu nos sustentar por tanto tempo.

Já que depois que meu pai morreu, há uns seis anos, ela _teve_ que nos sustentar. Mesmo que tenha rodado em vários empregos por culpa de certas loucuras incompreensíveis. Ela já chegou a explodir uma cozinha de lanchonete quando tentou cozinhar por lá.

Nem queiram saber o resto.

E então, nesse atual momento, estamos – definitivamente – ferradas. Sem emprego, com dívidas, e todo o resto sem meios de pagamento. Não tínhamos nada, e não adianta minha mãe insistir, eu não vou entrar no ramo de prostituição.

Então olhei por toda a nossa sala tomando nota de que ela era até bonitinha e espaçosa. Também passei meus olhos pela escada que levava para o segundo andar com uns cinco quartos – meu pai era meio rico, então, não pensem que isso tudo conseguimos ganhando na loteria, ou na mesma proporção de realidade, minha mãe trabalhando duro – até que espaçosos. A cozinha era média, mas com uma mesa para uns oito lugares – eu nunca descobri o porquê de tantos lugares, já que, mesmo quando meu pai era vivo só havia três pessoas nessa casa -, e ainda tínhamos um quintal agradável.

E depois dessa minha observação toda, uma idéia bem divertida passou pela minha cabeça.

Ok, _divertida _não é uma boa palavra para definição. É uma idéia do tipo 'nossa-última-saída', já que minha mãe realmente não quer continuar procurando trabalho.

"Renée-"

"Mãe. Eu já te disse para não me chamar pelo meu nome!" Ela me interrompeu _de novo_.

"Mãe..." Consertei revirando meus olhos. Qual era a santa importância daquilo? "Eu acabei de ter uma idéia." E completei, vendo-a me encarando naturalmente, enquanto se sentava com o pote de sorvete sabor flocos indo todo para dentro daquele corpinho de vinte anos que ela tinha.

Uma das coisas que eu _tenho_ que descobrir o segredo, porque, COMO ELA CONSEGUE?

"E então?" Ela perguntou enquanto ao redor da boca ela ficava completamente suja.

Minha mãe parecia uma criança de cinco anos.

"Porque não montamos uma pensão?" Perguntei animada, já imaginando os pensionistas e tudo mais. Eu não me importava de cuidar deles, mesmo que, seria difícil cuidar deles, fazer meus shows, e ir para a escola.

Eu me virava.

Ela me encarou meio em branco - com aquela cara que a gente morre de vontade de dar um tapão na testa pra ver se a pessoa acorda – e depois piscou pausadamente.

"Você.é.brilhante!" Ela disse se animando mais a cada palavra. Seria caro manter nos primeiros meses, mas eu tenho certeza que se fizermos as contas, conseguiremos algum lucro disso tudo.

Bem, mãos à obra!

-

_**Edward's POV.**_

Irina parecia animada com a idéia de nos mandar embora de Wildwood, e Carlisle parecia estar se contagiando com aquele ânimo todo. Eu a compreendia perfeitamente. Casar-se com um solteirão que nem Carlisle, e de pacote conseguir dois filhos e um adotado, parecia se resultar em ficar com o homem e a mansão e mandar as crianças pastarem na maior cidade longínqua.

Era completamente compreensível que ela queria se livrar das 'crianças', e eu estava pouco me _fodendo_ para o que eles fariam conosco.

Alice e Emmett pareciam animados com a idéia de saírem dessa cidade horrível e irem morar longe do pai e da madrasta. Eu também os compreendo, já que, não era fácil morar na mesma casa que Irina e ainda por cima, em _Wildwood_ (com a beleza de cinco mil habitantes, aproximadamente).

Aparentemente, eu tenho muito senso de compreensão.

Mas não participo de nenhuma dessas emoções.

O mundo poderia estar acabando que eu não me importaria.

"Mas não podemos dar muita liberdade, meu bem..." Ouvíamos Irina persuadir Carlisle. Estávamos todos sentados naquela _maravilhosa_ sala de estar, totalmente decorada por ela. Alice ainda ficava magoada com a facilidade que Carlisle tinha de ser manipulado e de não se preocupar com os filhos, mas Emmett chegara à conclusão que deveria agir que nem eu, e simplesmente fingir que aquela mulher era uma sapa ambulante sem moral alguma para ser levada em consideração. "Três apartamentos ficariam com um preço muito elevado."

Gastar. Imagino que era a única palavra do vocabulário daquela mulher.

Oh, não, me enganei. 'Dinheiro' também fazia parte do dicionário dela.

E nenhuma dessas duas poderia ser direcionadas aos filhos e ao adotado. _Não_. É claro que a única com direito a acabar com o dinheiro dele era ela. Ela era a salvação, o amor da vida dele, a esposa dedicada que só queria sua felicidade.

Seria somente eu, ou mais alguém consegue perceber a ironia nesses fatos?

Não existe esse papel de 'esposa dedicada'. Não no mundo de hoje. Não existe 'mãe dedicada', não existe nada em conjunto com 'dedicada'. Atualmente, só existe interesse e malícia nas pessoas. Ambição, deslealdade, infidelidade, todas essas _porcarias_ que eu poderia dizer que teriam como sinônimo... Irina.

"Então o que você acha que devemos fazer?" Carlisle perguntou, enquanto sentia a mão _delicada_ dela acariciando sua bochecha.

Oh meu deus, eu simplesmente _tenho_ que vomitar.

"Coloca-los em uma república? Pensão? Um local em que fiquem todos juntos e não paguem o valor que pagaríamos com três apartamentos?" Ela disse satisfeita. Aparentemente, ela estava conseguindo levar o assunto no caminho 'certo'.

Estou _cagando_ e _andando_ para o que ela planeja.

"Uma pensão seria uma ótima idéia." Carlisle concordou sorrindo.

E pelo olhar de Alice e Emmett, eles pareciam gostar da idéia.

Imagino que não pelo fato da pensão em si. Mas sim, pelo fato de saírem de perto desse local nojento e asqueroso, que muito antigamente eles já chamaram de 'lar doce lar'. Até para mim, que toda essa _porcaria_ de assunto era desnecessária, pareceu uma ótima idéia.

E agora, era achar uma pensão em Nova York. Quero até ver o tamanho da vontade de Irina de ser ver livre de nós três.

-

_**Esme's POV.**_

Seria muito difícil para eu deixar meus filhos irem embora. Mas, eu sempre soube que um dia teria que ficar sozinha e deixa-los viverem suas vidas sem minha ajuda.

E mesmo eu repetindo isso para mim mesma, isso parece não surtir nenhum efeito nesse meu cérebro de mãe-coruja. Eu tenho tanto medo por eles, sozinhos, em Nova York!

Rosalie e Jasper eram ótimos filhos, e eu sei que eles não terão problemas. Confiar neles, eu confio. Só não confio nas outras pessoas.

Me senti muito paranóica nesse momento.

"Mãe, supere." Rosalie disse divertida. E Jasper riu da minha expressão. "Bem, agora que decidimos que vamos para Nova York, temos que arranjar um local para ficar." Ela continuou, e meu coração até doeu de pensar nos dois sem mim naquela cidade enorme.

"Eu acho que, tinha que ser uma pensão. Ficaria mais barato do que comprarmos um apartamento." Jasper se pronunciou, sempre tão preocupado com nossa situação financeira.

Eu sei, eu sei. Eu sou uma mãe super-bajuladora, mas, o que eu posso fazer se eles são filhos tão fofinhos?

"Ok, ok. Eu tenho que me conformar e ajudar vocês." Eu disse vencida. Por mais que eu soubesse totalmente que não teria outro jeito, mesmo se eu não me conformasse. "Vamos procurar uma pensão para vocês ficarem."

Só espero que eles não passem por muitas confusões longe de mim.

* * *

Aham, só espera mesmo né tia Esme? SHAUSHUAHUSAHUS

Bem, acho que perceberam que Carlisle não está com a Esme, que Edward é um completo cético, e que Renée e Bella juntas dão muitas pérolas. Todos tem seus motivos para serem quem são, e estarem separados e talz. E eu só vou continuar se alguém ler neh '-'

Então, pessoinhas, **eu devo continuar**?


	2. Capítulo I

**Nota:** Eu fiquei tão feliz com as reviews *-*

Bem, isso me animou a realmente continuar escrevendo. Eu tenho muitos planos pra essa fic, e posso adiantar que além da comédia junto de confusões, eu tenho muita emoção e muuuuita coisa bonita pra colocar nessa fic. Então, pessoinhas, espero que continuem gostando ein? E bem, não se acostumem, eu sei que essa atualização é meu recorde, mas é que eu já tava escrevendo esse cap enquanto postava o prologo, por isso a rapidez x)

E sobre a 'Protecting You', eu to esperando completar 200 reviews pra atualizar 8D

Bem, vamos as reviews; _Obrigada à_:

**Belaaa Yo'** (SHUASHUAHUS Pois é, Renée e Bella vão dar altas pérolas 8D Esme é uma graçinha, adoro ela. E o Carlisle, realmente ele é meio mongol em todos os lugares HAHA Mas aqui ele tem motivo (: Beeem, espero que goste do primeiro cap *-* Beeeijos querida),

**Bella** (Que bom que gostou da história, fico muito feliz com isso :D Obrigada pela review, e espero que goste do primeiro cap \o/ beeeijos) ,

**Milla Masen Cullen** (Fico feliz que tenha gostado *-* pois éh, Esme é muito fofa mesmo :D E espero que goste do primeiro capítulo ein? beeeijos),

**A.** (SHUAHUSAHUSHU Fico feliz em saber disso *-* Eu realmente espero que você siga até o final ein? E claro, mandando reviews :D Beeeijos querida),

**Kika de Apus** (Fico feliz em saber que achou a idéia divertida. Espero que goste do primeiro cap ein? :D Beeeijos) ,

**Betina Black **(Caara, me sinto honrada em receber review sua *-* Adoro a Una Voce! Bem, fico ainda mais feliz em saber que gostou :D E espero que goste do primeiro cap também ein? :D Beeeijos) ,

**Lisy Cullen** (SHUASHUAHUSHUA Pois eh, esse tanto de gente em uma só casa com certeza não vai sair coisas boas HAHAHAH Espero que goste do primeiro cap :D Beeeijos) ,

**Mariane** (Fico feliz em saber que está gostando *-* Espero que goste do primeiro cap ein? :D Beeeijos),

**Lisa** (Fico feliz em saber que gostou :D E espero que goste desse primeiro cap também ein? Beeeijos),

**Mandyy** (Fico _muito_ feliz em saber que gostou e que riu do inicio *-* USHAHUSAHUS Adooro fics de comédia também, é tão hilário - 'dãrt' pra mim hahaha - E espero que goste desse primeiro cap ein? Beeeijos querida) ,

**Kaoro Yumi** (Que bom que gostou *-* Fico muito feliz em saber que riu também. Renée e Bella vão dar altas pérolas 8D Bem, espero que goste desse primeiro cap ein? Beeeijos) ,

**Ro** (Fico muito feliz em saber que ta gostando *-* Eis aqui a continuação, e espero que você goste do primeiro cap ein? Beeeijos),

**Bequinha** (Fico tão feliz em saber que gostou :D Espero que goste do primeiro cap também ein? beeeijos),

**Daddy's Little Trouble** (SHUAHUSHUS Pois eh, Renée e Bella parecem mais irmãs sim. Mas é que a Bella é um pouco mais responsável que a propria mãe x) E fico feliz que tenha gostado da história. Espero que também goste do primeiro cap :D Beeeijos),

**Katryna Greenleaf** (Katryy, ADOREI sua review *-* É sempre bom ver uma parte que a pessoa mais gostou. Fico tão feliz em saber que gostou da idéia :D SHUAHUSAHUS Eu não suporto viver sem uma novelinha mexicana *-* HAHAHAH Depois de Amor ou Paixonite eu simplesmente TINHA que arranjar outra pra entrar no lugar HUSAHUS Pois éh, o Carlisle é um personagem frágil, tadinho, mas talvez mude sim 8D SHAUSHUAHUS Super que eu também quero ir pra essa pensão. Numa casa só, EMMETT, EDWARD E JASPER? Oppaa, casa perfeita meu deus! HAHAHAHA Bem Katry, espero que goste do primeiro cap ein? Beeeijos querida) ,

**My Odd World'** (Que bom que riu com as duas xD Elas são louquinhas HUSHUAHUSAHUS Fico feliz em saber que gostou da fic :D E espero que goste do primeiro cap ein? Beeeijos) ,

**Carol Venancio** (Fico feliz que tenha achado interessante *-* E espero que goste do primeiro cap ein? beeeijos),

**Larissa Motoko** ( SAHSHUAHUS É, isso promete MUUUITAS confusões sim xD Fico feliz que tenha gostado da idéia, e espero que goste do primeiro cap ein? Ah, e vo le sua fic sim *-* Beeeijos ) ,

**Ilya** (Renée é doidinha sim HAHAHA Bem, elas na miséria pelo menos já se diferencia da maioria das outras fic que elas tão na boa HUSHUAHSUAHUS Pois é, o Ed tem seus motivos pra ta nessa coisa toda x) Emm vai ser hilário, pode apostar 8D Sim, sim. Alice é nossa caçulinha junto do Jasper 8D~ Isso aê, bora bater no Carlisle pra ele acordar HUSAHUSHUAHSUA Bem, espero que goste do primeiro cap ein? beeeijos) ,

**Mariie Swam** (A senhorita quis me matar com o final do cap de 'Não pode ser um sonho'? Pode admitir que quis! e.é HUSAHUSAHUSHAUSHU Vê se não demora ein 8D Ah, e fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da fic *-* E espero que goste desse primeiro cap ein? :D Beeeijos querida).

**Tenho que admitir que essa atualização rápida é consequencia da bondade de vocês de mandarem reviews 8D **

**Nesse cap, eles ainda não vão para a pensão. Só mesmo conhecer a casa. Mas se preparem para o proximo, o primeiro dia depois que todo mundo se muda pra casa 8D**

**Bem, obrigada a todas as reviews, continuem sendo boazinhas e mandando. E, vamos a fic! \o/**

* * *

**'A' Pensão.**

**Por**: Juju ou Juh ou Juliana ou Kagome Juh. Como preferirem :D

_**Capítulo I.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Alice's POV.**_

Eu ainda ficava magoada com meu pai. Por mais que eu compreendesse como ele estava frágil depois da morte de mamãe, por mais que eu entendesse como ele precisava de alguém que decidisse as coisas por ele, eu não conseguia não me importar com a situação. Irina era perversa, a típica madrasta terrível.

E meu pai não percebia. Ele simplesmente era manipulado. E com isso parecia não se importar muito com seus filhos.

E agora, aqui estamos nós em Nova York, em frente a uma casa particularmente enorme que soubemos ser uma nova pensão. Já que nenhuma das outras que nós já olhamos parecia confortavelmente seguras – se morássemos em alguns desses bairros poderíamos virar chefões do tráfico, pra vocês verem a _beleza_ dos bairros. Bom, Emmett adoraria, mas eu não iria permitir de maneira alguma -, e mesmo com Irina tentando manipular meu pai a nos deixar naqueles lugares horrorosos, eu simplesmente _não aceitei_ e fui protegida por Em, e apoiada por ele – E isso é uma grande coisa, mesmo que ela soubesse que ele não pularia em cima dela para espancá-la até a morte, ele continua botando medo naquela vadia -. Irina teve que aceitar de mal grado a nossa vontade.

Eu não conto Edward nisso tudo, porque ele parecia alheio. Eu nunca entendi porque ele ficou desse jeito, descrente na vida e nas pessoas. Ele era um cético generalizado, o qual não tinha esperanças nem sentimentos por qualquer outra coisa se não ele mesmo. Parecia um escudo, protegendo-se do resto do mundo.

Ou mesmo um rancor, um ódio, que o fazia desacreditar em tudo e todos.

Enfim, estávamos encarando a enorme casa a nossa frente. Era difícil de acreditar que aquilo ali era uma pensão.

O portão da frente era branco, mas cheio de 'voltinhas', daquele estilo medieval. Completamente bonito, para constar. Entramos por um portãozinho, e caminhamos pelo jardim da frente que parecia o nosso na época em que minha mãe ainda estava viva e cuidava dele. Ou seja, o jardim era magnífico. Parecia precisar aparar um pouco a grama, mas continuava lindo. E por fim, a porta de entrada. De uma madeira escura, e enorme, que contrastava com a casa clarinha em tons de amarelo claro e branco. Eu queria até ver como era por dentro.

E então, tocamos a campainha.

Escutamos alguém vindo correndo, aparentemente caindo no processo, e quando a porta se abriu eu pude ver uma garota ofegante nos encarando.

Ela era bonita, com os cabelos castanhos lisos em cima e terminando em grandes cachos até o meio das costas. A pele era um pouco pálida, que nem a nossa – Com certeza não era do tipo que se torrava no sol -. E o corpo tinha curvas, mesmo que não fosse nada em excesso. Emmett riu dela - que estava ofegante -, mas pareceu perceber também que ela era bonita.

Mas, eu não me chamo Alice Cullen se eu não conseguir mudar o estilo dessa garota.

Porque ela tinha que vestir jeans aparentemente velhos, e um moletom aparentemente da minha avó?

"Olá, vocês devem ser os Cullen." Ela disse simpática, sorrindo animada. Ela parecia eufórica com nossa chegada, realmente feliz que estivéssemos ali.

Bem, eu gostei dela. Parecia-me uma ótima futura amiga, e uma ótima barbie humana também.

"Entrem, e fiquem à vontade." Ela disse sorrindo e saindo do caminho, para que entrássemos.

Meus olhos brilharam com o que eu vi. A sala espaçosa e completamente bem decorada, melhor até do que a da nossa casa que Irina fez questão de mudar. Os móveis estavam em perfeito estado, e tudo parecia perfeito.

Eu queria essa pensão, e ficaria nessa pensão.

-

_**Bella's POV**__._

OMFG! Os primeiros candidatos a pensionistas já chegaram, já estão analisando nossa sala de estar, e Renée simplesmente _destruiu_ nosso quintal. Ok, ela não _destruiu_ realmente, mas aprontou a maior bagunça _ever_.

Eu não estava demonstrando meu nervosismo para eles, bem, eu não queria assustar possíveis pensionistas. Mas eu fazia de tudo para ser simpática, já que estamos falando de pessoas que poderão salvar nossa atual situação monetária.

"Vocês tem uma casa muito bonita." O Cullen mais velho disse simpático. Já a mulher ao seu lado olhava com nojo para cada canto da sala. Eu me pergunto se tem alguma barata por aqui, já que pelo o que eu me lembre está tudo nos conformes – e admitindo para mim mesma que, se realmente tivesse alguma barata eu simplesmente _fugia_ para o mais longe possível. Odeio baratas, eu realmente _odeio_ baratas -.

"Muito obrigada." Eu disse, passando o olho pelos Cullens mais jovens. Todos bonitos. Já estou até vendo meu ser pequenininho perto deles naquelas típicas cenas de desenhos animados. "Vocês querem ver o andar de cima?" Eu perguntei quando os vi caminharem para o meu lado, que daria na cozinha, e que depois daria no nosso quintal. E bem, o quintal esta uma _zona_.

"Claro." A baixinha pareceu animada, e me olhava alegre. Ela era um pouco mais baixa que eu, tinha os cabelos nos ombros e totalmente espetadinhos. Um corpinho de fada, ou bailarina, qualquer coisa que te lembre 'delicadeza'.

"Tanto faz." Ouvi uma voz totalmente indiferente e encarei o ruivo. Tão bonito – gato, gostoso, maravilhoso... Meu deus, QUE SER É ESSE? -, mas com uma pose alheia a situação em geral. Seus olhos verdes - _lindos_ - não tinham qualquer brilho, e isso me pareceu tão sombrio. Porque um _anjo_ tinha que ser sombrio?

Quanta complexidade para minha cabeça.

"Hum... Vamos." Eu chamei enquanto ia até a escada que dava para o segundo andar. Eles me seguiram, e eu pude ouvir cochichos animados entre a baixinha e o grandalhão.

O grandão tinha uma cara de sacana. Daqueles caras grandes, tesudos, sacanas e completamente engraçados. Mesmo que todos aqueles músculos pudessem dar medo, eu sinceramente não me senti nada ameaçada. Imagine aqueles músculos ajudando a lavar a louça? Por mais que eu não devesse colocar os pensionistas para 'trabalhar', ele seria de muita ajuda. Poderia diminuir o alto índice de pratos quebrados por Isabella Swam.

Caminhamos calmamente pelo corredor com as várias portas logo à frente. Eu não entraria em todos os cômodos para mostrá-los, mas só indicaria mesmo.

"Este é um dos quartos, mais feminino, e somente com uma cama." Eu o apresentei enquanto passava na frente da porta. Eles pararam e observaram, pareciam até mesmo surpresos. Bem, se eu não fosse eu, também estaria surpresérrima. Nossa casa é muito arrumada e de bom nível, um tipo de casa que ninguém transformaria em pensão – eu sempre sou uma exceção, é _impressionante_ -. "Logo aqui ao lado, temos um outro quarto um pouco mais masculino, e também somente com uma cama." Eu indiquei a outra porta logo de frente, eles também pareceram ficar satisfeitos.

Bem, pelo menos o grandalhão, a fadinha, e o Cullen mais velho pareciam _muito_ satisfeitos. A loira parecia estar com nojo da nossa casa - uma coisa meio incompreensível, já que eu não parava de procurar alguma barata e simplesmente não achava nenhuma -, e o ruivo estava indiferente. Aparentemente ele não se ligava muito nas coisas dos reles mortais.

"Andando mais um pouco, temos mais dois quartos. Os dois com duas camas de solteiro." Eu disse chamando a atenção deles e indo até as duas portas mais à frente. Um era feminino, onde _era_ meu quarto. Agora eu estava esperando que alguém o dividisse comigo. E o outro era outro quarto extra. Eu não sei por que meu pai gostava de tantos quartos para hóspedes desse jeito. "Hum, bem, o feminino seria para dividi-lo comigo, enquanto o masculino seria da escolha dos pensionistas." Eu esclareci, e vi os olhos castanhos da pequena fadinha brilhar. "Ah, e todos são suítes." Eu os avisei, assim que me lembrei do detalhe.

"Vocês realmente tem uma ótima casa." O mais velho elogiou novamente, me fazendo sorrir. Pelo menos a casa tinha agradado.

"Muito Obrigada."

"Não é tão ruim." A loira falou me encarando com uma cara estranha. Parecia até mesmo que não tinha nada dentro da cabeça, no caso, um cérebro.

"Ignore-a. É maravilhosa." A baixinha disse alegre, jogando um olhar meio irritado para a loira. Essa é uma família muito estranha, devo comentar.

"Bem, basicamente é isso. Aquela ultima porta no corredor é quarto da Re- mamãe. É da minha mãe." Eu consertei antes que a chamasse pelo nome. Eu estava tão acostumada que para mim era completamente normal, mesmo que para os outros não fosse tanto assim.

"No anúncio dizia que vocês tinham um ótimo quintal, até mesmo com piscina..." O mais velho comentou sorrindo tranquilamente.

Ok, agora eu estava totalmente _fodida_.

"Pois é, realmente." Eu disse rindo nervosamente. Eles me encararam interrogativos daquele jeito 'Nos leve até lá'. Ai-meu-deus. "Mas agora minha mãe está... Hum... _Reformando_ o quintal. Vocês sabem, tentando plantar algumas flores, cortar a grama..." Eu tentei dizer sem parecer uma baita mentira. Até porque, eu não sei mentir. Eu sou uma _péssima_ mentirosa.

"Ah, tudo bem então." O mais velho disse, tentando entender essa ultima informação. Uma pessoa plantando coisas e cortando a grama não era bem uma _reforma_, nem mesmo um verdadeiro motivo para não verem nosso quintal. Eu sabia disso, mas era a única desculpa para que eles não vissem a verdadeira destruição que Renée fez lá. Parecia que o Godzilla havia dado um 'olá' por aqui. "Bem, agradecemos sua atenção. E estaremos entrando em contato em breve." Ele disse esticando a mão para que eu apertasse, eu abri um enorme sorriso de felicidade enquanto meu corpo se enchia de esperanças, e apertei a mão dele firmemente.

Isso poderia significar um 'meus filhos vão vir para cá'?

"Estarei esperando sua ligação, Sr. Cullen." Eu respondi verdadeiramente alegre.

"BELLA QUERIDA, ACHO QUE ACHEI PETRÓLEO NO NOSSO QUINTAL!" O grito que Renée deu pareceu perfurar meus ouvidos de maneira estridente.

Ela _realmente_ tinha que estragar o momento.

"Petróleo?" O grandão perguntou, enquanto todos ali arqueavam a sobrancelha. Eu ri nervosamente.

"Minha mãe adora umas piadinhas..." Eu simplesmente ia _matar_ Renée. Se perdêssemos a chance de ter _três_ pensionistas por culpa desse grito, ela com certeza não teria mais nenhuma economia guardada!

"Bem, então vamos." O Sr. Cullen disse coçando a cabeça de modo confuso, e eu sorri amarelo.

"Eu levo vocês até a porta." Eu disse andando rapidamente em direção da escada, sendo seguida por eles, e depois ainda mais rapidamente em direção da porta. Mas 'andar rápido' e 'Isabella Swam' definitivamente _não combinam_. E que _divertido_, eu acabei tropeçando no liso... _De novo_.

No mesmo lugarzinho de quando eu fui atender a porta.

E caí do mesmo jeitinho, de _nariz_ no chão. Eu ouvi várias risadas e corei absurdamente, enquanto me levantava lentamente. Os encarei sorrindo envergonhada, e me surpreendi em ver o ruivo novamente indiferente. Ele me olhava com tédio, e me olhava como se eu fosse a garota mais idiota, fútil, e desastrada _ever_.

Ok, a parte do 'desastrada' ele não estava nada errado, mas e o resto?

Deus, porque um anjo – meio sombrio - tem que ser _tão babaca_?

"Você está bem?" A baixinha perguntou rindo levemente.

Bem, tirando o fato que vocês estão rindo de mim, eu estou sobrevivendo.

Mas eu não ia dizer exatamente isso.

"Estou sim... Hum... Acho que vou continuar o caminho até a porta." Eu completei e caminhei mais calmamente até a enorme porta escura. A abri e eles passaram por ela acenando a cabeça de forma agradecida. O ultimo a sair foi o ruivo, o único que não 'agradeceu', e o único que eu troquei um olhar bem mortífero.

Oh meu deus, eu não estava sendo nada simpática com uma pessoa que pagaria minhas contas.

Eu realmente devo estar sob efeitos alcoólicos.

Ou sendo normal.

"BELLA QUERIDA, VEM AQUI!" Renée me tirou das minhas conclusões sobre meu estado anormal, me fazendo fechar a porta e correr até o quintal para ver o que aquela _maluca_ estava fazendo. E quando eu cheguei, eu até senti uma tontura.

"Você DESTRUIU o nosso quintal INTEIRO!"

-

_**Edward's POV.**_

Ela caminhou rápido até a escada, e a seguimos. Eu estava entediado ao extremo, já que o pequeno _tour_ não era lá a coisa mais interessante do mundo. Ainda mais escutando aquela voz suave e encarando aqueles olhos profundos chocolates, que com certeza escondiam uma menina fútil que está fazendo da casa dela uma pensão por pura _diversão_. Ter uma casa em tão bom nível com tantos cômodos, só implica que ela é rica. Implica também que ela é uma garota _fútil_.

E quando já estávamos no térreo, na sala de estar, ela caiu.

Que nem manga madura.

Idiota, fútil e desastrada. Em outras palavras, totalmente desprezível.

"Você está bem?" Alice perguntou rindo levemente, enquanto Emmett gargalhava. Ela se levantou lentamente, aparentemente envergonhada.

"Estou sim... Hum... Acho que vou continuar o caminho até a porta." Ela respondeu e recomeçou a caminhar, um pouco mais calmamente, até a porta. Eu não via a hora de sair de perto daquela garota, ela era somente mais uma idiota no mundo. Ela abriu a porta e os outros começaram a passar por ela acenando a cabeça em agradecimento. Eu não iria agradecer nada a ela, então eu não acenei _porcaria_ nenhuma. A encarei com meu pior olhar de desprezo, e recebi o mesmo dela.

"_BELLA QUERIDA, VEM AQUI!_" Enquanto ela fechava a porta, ainda fui capaz de escutar o grito da suposta mãe dela. As duas eram completamente malucas.

Mas eu não me importava com _caralho_ nenhum. Elas que tinham problemas mentais, elas que se _fodessem_.

"Eu quero ficar nessa pensão, pai." Alice falava animada, e Emmett parecia concordar com a idéia. Já estávamos saindo do portão, quando todos pararam de andar me obrigando a ter que escutar o que eles iriam conversar.

E aparentemente todo mundo gostou da casa e tudo mais... Menos Irina. _Claro_.

"Eu não acho uma boa idéia, Carlisle..." Ela começou com aquele tom _nojento_.

"Pai!" Alice falou indignada, interrompendo a loira. Eu me permiti a encará-la com meu pior olhar de desprezo.

Eu estava cagando eandandopara o que eles iriam decidir, mas eu simplesmente _desprezava_ aquele tipo de mulher. O tipo de pessoa que não estaria feliz se não visse os filhos do cara - que ela deu o golpe do baú - infelizes. E claro, o adotado estranho e indiferente à tudo. Ela queria ver todos na pior situação _possível_, enquanto ela estaria deitada em alguma bóia a luz do sol na piscina da casa de Carlisle.

Ela era uma _vagabunda folgada_, que se aproveitava da fragilidade dele para ter o que queria. Desde que Elizabeth morrera, ele estava naquele estado psicológico lastimável.

Bem, mesmo que eu _saiba_ sobre esse seu problema, eu realmente _não me importo_. O problema é dele, não é meu.

Tirei um cigarro do bolso e o acendi, dando uma tragada. Alice e Emmett me encararam reprovadores. Eu fumo desde meus dez anos, é uma coisa que eu não vou largar _tão cedo._ Nem mesmo quando Carlisle se importava comigo eu larguei.

"Na verdade, eu acho que será uma boa idéia, meu bem." Ele falou para a loira, fazendo com que ela tentasse não demonstrar o descontentamento. "É um bom lugar, eles estarão em boas mãos, acredito." Ele continuou fazendo a felicidade de Alice, provavelmente fazendo-a pensar que ele ainda se preocupa. "E pelo que vimos no jornal, o três 'alugueis' que iremos pagar por eles não vai ficar tão caro."

O único argumento que poderia convencer aquela _vadia oxigenada_.

E ela realmente pareceu considerar.

"Já que você quer assim, eu não vou interferir." Ela disse acariciando a bochecha dele, _fingindo _carinho. Dei mais uma tragada e joguei o cigarro no chão, pisando e amassando. Ela me lançou um olhar irritado, já que eu joguei bem perto dos pés delicados dela.

Eu sorri de lado, finalmente me divertindo com algo.

Eu odiava aquela mulher mais do que tudo. Então, meus únicos momentos de diversão eram quando eu conseguia irritá-la em seus momentos de falsidade.

"Assim que chegarmos em casa eu ligarei para a garota, e na próxima vez que viermos aqui, vocês já estarão de mudança." Ele decidiu sorrindo.

Ignorei completamente. Ainda queria me divertir um pouco com a irritação daquela sapa ambulante.

"Você é uma vagabunda, Irina." Eu disse, e nem me importei com todos olhando para mim com diferentes reações.

"Edward!" Carlisle me repreendeu, seu sorriso sumindo consideravelmente. Ele ainda não percebeu que eu estou pouco me lixando para o que ele fala?

"Ponha-o de castigo, Carl!" Irina disse me lançando o pior olhar que ela tinha. Dei de ombros, já ficando entediado novamente. _Castigo?_ Ela realmente achava que eu me importava com isso?

Caminhei até o volvo prata, sendo seguido rapidamente por Alice e Emmett.

"Chegando em Wildwood a gente conversa." Ainda ouvi a voz séria de Carlisle antes de bater a porta. Liguei o som no volume máximo e saí cantando pneus.

No banco de trás Alice e Emmett riam, chegando até a chorar de tanto rir.

E eu simplesmente lançava um ultimo olhar de desprezo para os dois adultos, e para a enorme casa logo atrás deles. Vendo em uma das janelas de vidro, o rosto daquela garota uma última vez naquele dia.

-

_**Esme's POV**_.

Assim que viramos a esquina da dita rua, pudemos ver um carro saindo dali cantando pneus. Rosalie ao meu lado revirou os olhos.

"Babacas..." Sussurrou. Ela odiava qualquer tipo de exibicionismo. Mesmo que isso fosse meio contraditório, sendo que minha filha é simplesmente linda e completamente chamativa.

Em outras palavras, meio exibida.

"Você não pode falar muita coisa." Jasper repreendeu a irmã, fazendo-a revirar os olhos novamente enquanto ela se virava para o banco de trás, pronta para recomeçar uma pequena discussão.

"É aqui." Eu disse interrompendo os dois. Eles encararam a enorme casa na nossa frente, ignorando completamente o outro carro que saía dali o mais rápido o possível. Bem, se eu não fosse muito perceptiva e preocupada com o meio em que meus pimpolhos começariam a morar, eu também estaria muito surpresa com a casa para prestar atenção no resto.

"Essa casa é uma pensão?" Rose perguntou desacreditada. "Tem certeza que não errou o endereço?"

"Não, é esse mesmo." Eu respondi e rodei a chave, desligando o carro.

Ficamos observando a casa por fora, ainda surpresos. Até que meus olhos pararam no jardim da frente... LINDO! Meus olhos até brilharam. Só faltava aparar a grama, podar um pouquinho as rosas e tudo mais. Mas era um jardim lindo. Tenho que admitir que essa pensão já ganhou um pontinho comigo.

"Então vamos." Jasper disse saindo do carro, enquanto eu e Rose também saíamos. Tranquei o carro com aquele controlezinho, e caminhamos para dentro da casa passando pelo portãozinho. Quando chegamos até a porta, nem precisei apertar a campainha, e ela se abria. A garota parecia um pouco nervosa, mas também estava com um sorriso simpático no rosto.

Observei suas roupas, assim como meus filhos deveriam estar fazendo, e até estranhei um pouco a simplicidade em que ela se vestia. Para uma pessoa que morava naquela casa enorme, eu esperava uma patricinha ou qualquer outra coisa parecida.

"Olá, podem entrar e ficar à vontade." Ela disse alegre abrindo caminho para que entrássemos. Ela fechou a porta assim que passamos, e passou por nós para nos encarar frente a frente.

Ela tropeçou no caminho, sussurrou alguns xingamentos, mas depois nos encarou simpática.

"Eu sou Isabella Swam. Minha mãe está reformando o quintal, então eu irei mostrar a casa para vocês." Ela disse sorrindo, e eu sorri de volta.

"Tudo bem." Eu respondi, e passei meus olhos pela sala de estar e pelo o que eu via da cozinha. Eu tinha plena consciência que meus olhos deveriam estar brilhando nesse momento. Era tudo tão arrumadinho e aparentemente confortável!

Essa era a nossa ultima opção. Estávamos desde sete horas da manha – já era três da tarde! - olhando todas as opções que encontramos no anuncio do jornal, e se essa fosse a ultima e simplesmente impossível como moradia, teríamos que pensar em outro meio.

Mas até esse atual momento, eu estava adorando essa pensão. Era o melhor lugar que eu poderia arranjar para meus filhos. Até porque, essa casa está bem situada no Brooklyn. Se meus filhos quiserem procurar por mais livros para estudar, bastariam andar algumas quadras até a _Brooklyn Public Library_.

Mesmo que a escola em que eles vão estudar esteja longe, o que importa é a segurança.

"Vocês têm uma casa muito bonita e organizada." Eu elogiei, encarando os olhos castanhos brilhantes da garota a minha frente.

"Muito obrigada." Ela agradeceu alegre. "Querem ver o andar de cima?" Acenei afirmativamente, e depois dei uma olhadela rápida em Rose e Jasper. Eles sorriram, aprovando a casa.

Eu acho que já estávamos decididos de onde eles ficariam.

-

_**Renée's POV.**_

Bem, eu não tinha _destruído_ o quintal como Bella disse. Tudo bem que ele não parecia nada com o que era antes, e com tamanha bagunça que eu fiz, nem me lembro mais o que eu estava querendo fazer. Mas não é como se um T-rex tenha passado por aqui.

Ou como ela disse - antes de sair correndo para ver os possíveis pensionistas irem embora -, 'o Godzilla foi simpático com você?'.

Eu sei que a piscina que antes estava impecavelmente cercada de graminhas verdes e bonitinhas, agora estava no meio de montanhas de terra revirada. Eu sei também que aquela 'água preta' que eu achei não é petróleo, mas sim a lata de tinta preta que eu derrubei sem nem ver.

Ok, _eu_ estou completamente preta, o quintal está totalmente revirado, e somente a piscina continua limpa.

Então eu posso considerar que eu fiz uma _pequena_ bagunça por aqui.

"Bem, eu acho que nós vamos gastar um bom tempinho organizando isso aqui..." Falei para mim mesma, tentando me lembrar porque tinha uma lata de tinta preta no nosso quintal. Não que eu vá realmente me lembrar, porque minha memória não é lá das melhores, mas bem que eu queria descobrir porque diabos eu estou pintada de preto.

Até porque, eu não vou poder entrar em casa enquanto não tirar essa tinta do meu corpo. Bella me mataria se eu sujasse a casa – as vezes eu realmente acho que ela é minha mãe. Oh meu deus, isso é estranho! -.

O pior é que me deu uma vontade de tomar sorvete nesse momento. E eu nem posso entrar de fininho na cozinha e assaltar o refrigerador, já que eu deixaria pegadas negras e dificilmente limpáveis no chão. E são nesses momentos que acredito ser um imã-catastrófico pior do que minha filha, e isso realmente é uma coisa _muito_ assustadora. Levando em conta que ela tropeça no enrugado, áspero, liso, super-liso, ultra-liso... Deu para entender.

Parece que além de imã-catastrófico, ela é um imã natural. Sempre sendo atraída pelo chão.

De qualquer forma, depois de muito enrolar para decidir pegar a mangueira e me limpar um pouquinho, eu escuto um som de surpresa.

Quando eu me virei, vi uma mulher - que eu nunca tinha visto na minha vida inteira - com a mão na frente da boca. Parecia _horrorizada_.

"Você disse que tinha um quintal agradável!" Ela acusou, e logo depois Bella apareceu atrás dela, com aquela carinha desesperada. Aparentemente, ela não conseguiu impedir que a mulher depois de ver a casa inteira, não visse o quintal.

Então, agora está na hora da Super-Renée entrar em ação!

"Ele é!" Bella respondeu desesperada. "Mas, como eu disse, minha mãe está _reformando_!" E ela me lançou um olhar mortífero nessa ultima palavra.

"Pois é, eu resolvi dar uma revirada legal para ver se dava uma rejuvenescida na terra." Eu disse sorrindo, enquanto caminhava até chegar perto da porta que dava na cozinha. Por mais que o que eu tenha falado não seja coerente, eu não estava lá muito preocupada. "Eu sou Renée, a mãe da Bella." Me apresentei simpaticamente. Não ia erguer a mão porque, bem, eu não ia sujar a visita.

"Olá Renée." A mulher me respondeu hesitante. E então atrás dela e de minha filha, dois adolescentes apareceram. Loiros, e com olhos claros.

_Que inveja_.

"Eu sou Esme." Ela completou enquanto seus olhos passavam por todo o quintal nas minhas costas. Eu sorri com uma idéia simpática na cabeça.

"Esme, você gosta de decoração?" Eu perguntei, com uma voz inocente. Percebi um sorriso divertido passar pelos lábios dos adolescentes, e um brilho determinado passar pelos olhos castanhos da mulher à minha frente.

"Eles vão morar aqui, e _eu_ vou reformar seu quintal." Ela disse firme. Bella me encarou confusa, colocando uma mão na testa, e saindo para dentro da cozinha. Provavelmente indo beber água.

Sempre frágil.

"Sim senhora." Brinquei, fazendo continência.

Pelo menos já tínhamos dois pensionistas.

* * *

Eae, gostaram? 8D Renée e seu meio de salvar a situação HAHAHAH Espero que tenham gostado '-'

Bem, prometo que a atualização não demora se vocês mandarem review pra mim *-*

E se preparem para o proximo cap, com toda a galera se mudando pra aí xD

**Então ta vendo esse botãozinho logo aqui em baixo, escrito: "Review this story/chapter"? Clica nele e me manda uma review para eu saber se gostaram ou não ! :)**


	3. Capítulo II

**Nota:** FINALMENTE consegui terminar o capítulo! Cara, já planejei tudo até o final dessa fanfic, mas, esse capítulo tava dificil viu HAHAHAH x)

Mas consegui, e já estou postando. Espero que gostem, e acreditem, as confusões só estão começando. Nesse ainda nem teve praticamente, mas no proximo... *-*

Me desculpem a demora, e por favor, não me larguem, por que essa fic vai ser uma das mais complexas (no sentido bom da coisa) _ever_ :)

_Obrigada à:_

**Carol Venancio **(Renée louquinha desse jeito é divertidinho de escrever xD Não se preocupe, Edward esquisito tem seus motivos mas... Sei lá, não vai durar MUUUUITOS capítulos. Vai durar bastante, mas não muuuuitos SUHAUHSA Espero que continue gostando ein? beeeijos)

**Lipa - Moon - Li** (Alice é uma gracinha, e sofre tadinha xD SUHASUHAUHS Edward é muito sombrio sim, e tadinho, tem seus motivos. Mas, acho que não vai durar TAAANNNTOOS capítulos, vai durar muitos sim, mas não taaaantos. Renée é muito divertida de escrever xD Espero que continue gostando ein? beeeijos)

**Isa. C. **(Que bom que gostou *-* Sim, sim, planejo que seja muuuito engraçada. Não sei se vou conseguir, mas, vai ser comédia xD E sim, sim, Ed desse jeito tem seus motivos e é claro que quem vai mudá-lo é a Bella 8D mas, vai demorar um pouco xD Bem, espero que goste ein? beeeijos)

**Mari. b. Cullen** (Que bom que gostou do cap passado *-* Sim, o Ed é meio babaca no início, mas não se preocupa, não vai durar MUUUUUIIITOS capítulos AHUUHASUHA vai durar muitos, mas não muuuuuuuuuuitos entende? xD Espero que goste ein? beeeijos)

**Alice Caroline Cullen** (Renée é muito divertida de escrever *-* adoro :) E pois é, aqueles músculos do Emmett tinham que servir pra alguma coisa neh? SAUHSUHAUHS lavar louça, Bella esperta x) E sim, é verdade. Ed não deve julgar o livro pela capa, mas ele vai aprender isso ao longo dos capítulos, não se preocupe *-* desculpe pela demora :/ mas espero que goste desse ein? beeeeijos )

**Betina Black **(Renée é muito divertida de escrever x) SUHASHUAUHS Fico feliz que tenha gostado dela doida desse jeito *-* Eu acho que super combina com ela, essa coisa tão avoada! HAHA³ Sim, sim, Ed mais revoltado do que nunca. Ele tem seus motivos, tadinho, mas não vai durar MUUUUIIITOOOSS capítulos. Vai durar muitos, mas não muuuuuiiitooos entende? SUHAUHSAUHS Awn, fico tão feliz em saber que ta gostando dessa fic *-* E sim, sim, honradíssima em receber reviews suas; E oh, você gosta das outras também? Huuuum, nya, fico tão feliz por isso também *--* Já to quase acabando o proximo de 'AMDC' e de 'PY' também. O que estar na casa da minha avó, sem ter o que fazer, me proporciona neh? SUHAUHSAUHS Bem, desculpe a demora, e espero que goste do cap :D Beeeeijos querida)

**Laurenhay** (Fico feliz que goste, e espero que goste da continuação ein? beeeeijos)

**Lisy Cullen **(Fico muito feliz em saber que gostou do cap anterior *-* E eu imagino, acho que todo mundo ta com vontade de ver o Ed mudando neh? SUHAUHSAUHSUHA Fique tranquila, que não vai demorar TAAAANNNTOOSS capítulos, vai demorar muitos sim, mas não taaantoss UHSAUHSAUHSUHA entende? bem, espero que goste desse ein? beeeeijos)

**Biele BlackMoon** (SUHASUHAUHS O Ed vai melhorar, não se preocupe x) Sim, sim. Esme colocou ordem ali *-* Espero que goste desse cap ein? beeeijos)

**Daddy's obsessive little girl** (SHASUHAUHS Renée é muito divertida de escrever, adoro *-* E é verdade, normalmente os adotados são revoltados sim. Mas imagino que é porque, eles se sentem não-amados neh? Tipo, normalmente nem a mãe e nem o pai quis ou não puderam ficar com eles; do mesmo jeito, é meio complicado, e sim, a Bella vai ter muito trabalho USHAUHSAUHSUH MAs no meio do caminho existem outros 8D UHSAUHSAUHS Matar a Irina com um caminhão de absorventes internos? boa idéia x) Mas vamos ver SUHAUHSAUHS Espero que goste desse cap ein? beeeeijos querida)

**Mandyy **( Fico tão feliz em saber que gostou do cap passado *-* Ainda mais feliz em saber que achou engraçado UHSAUHSUHA Renée é super divertida de escrever, adoro :D Esme super usando a desculpa de arrumar o quintal pra ficar pertinho dos filhos também neh SUHAUHSAUHSUH Wow, você foi a primeira que gostou do Ed com esse lado sombrio x) Apesar que eu também gosto, já que eu sei porque ele é assim xD Bem, desculpe a demora, e espero que goste do cap ein? beeeijos )

**Mariie Swan **(Esse é o objetivo da coisa SAUHSUHASUH Rir *-* Eu adoro escrever comédia, e adoro saber que as pessoinhas estão rindo com ela, então, estou feliz que você vá rir com ela. E tadinho do Ed, eu sei que ele ta muito sombrio e tudo mais, mas ele tem seus motivos para ser todo revoltado x) HSAUHSAUHSUHAUHS Ok, a Tânia que vai ter aqui não é nem um pouquinho vadia, tudo bem? HAHAHAHAHHA Desculpe a demora, e espero que goste do cap :D beeeeijos querida)

**Milla Masen Cullen **(SUHAUHSAUH Pois é, Renée super doidona x) Adoro escrever as partes dela *-* Ed ta todo revoltado, tadinho, mas tem seus motivos. Mas, não vai durar MUUUUUIIITOOOS capítulos, vai durar muitos, mas não muuuuuuuuiitos entende? UHSAUHSAUHS Esme é adorável *-* Bem, desculpe a demora e espero que goste do cap ein? beeeijos)

**Katryna Greenleaf **(Pois éh, o anterior eu att super rápido, mas avisei para não se acostumarem UHSAUHSAUHSUHA tanto é que agora super demorei dois meses x) Pois é, eu não sobrevivo sem uma novelinha mexicana *-* E eu totalmente sei que você adora SUHAUHSAUHSUHA Totalmente quero matar sua Kagome, tó para desencargo de consciencia uû Agora voltando x) Pois éh, Renée só destrói, tadinha da Esme, com essa missão impossível UHSAUHSAUHS E cara, quando imaginar as bagunças que eu descrever, imagine do PIOR jeito possivel! HAHAHAHAH Irina é uma vacona, vocês ainda não viram nada MUUUAHAUHSUAHSUHAUHS *risada maléfica* vontadezinha de contar um spoiler pesadérrimo *-* Mas, não vou conta UHSAUHSUHASUHA Carlisle vai deixar de ser idiota sim, só que vai demorar MUITO. SHUAUHSAUHS Eu fico simplesmente feliz em saber que gosta das minhas histórias *-* Pois é, eu iria a loucura numa casa dessas também... Nem preciso comentar neh? Beem Katry, espero que me desculpe a demora, e espero que continue gostando *-* beeeeijos querida)

**danda jabur **( Fico tão feliz em saber que gostou da fic *-* E sim, sim, Renée super doida USAUHSUHUHA Adorando escrever as partes dela *-* Ed ta todo revoltado porque tem seus motivos, mas não vai demorar MUUUUUUUUIIITOOOSS caps pra mudar isso, vai demorar muitos, mas não muuuuiitoos entende? SUHAUHSAHUSUHa Bem, eu ainda não tenho isso planejado direito, mas vai mudando bem lentamente. bem, espero que goste desse cap ein? beeeijos)

**Ilya **(Fico feliz em saber que gostou do cap passado *-* pois eh, As duas são verdadeiros desastres naturais UHSAUHSAUHS Adoro escrever as partes da Renée, me divirto ! :D A Rose é meio complicado, mas ela não é má não x) Só lendo pra ver mesmo HSAUHSAUHSUH Alice é super meiga, e sofre tadinha xD Esme adorável *-* Irina vacona, carlisle mó idiota mesmo UHSAUHSAUHSUHA Mas ele vai mudar, só que vai demorar MUITO. Ed realmente super revoltado, mas ele tem seus motivos xD E realmente, irina tem um pouco nisso também UHSAUHSUHAS Emm realmente é uma graça *-* Jazz... Ele vai ficar mais na dele, mas ele não é exatamente tímido, entende? UHSAUHSAUHSA Espero que goste ein? beeeeijos)

**Belaaa Yo' **(Nya, assim você me deixa convencida! SAUHSUHAUHSA E até agora eu não sei de onde eu tirei essa idéia de colocar essas duas loucas na mesma casa UHSAUHSAUHSUHA Dois desastres ambulantes xD Obrigada *-* E nem vem, que você também escreve bem :D Ah, e sobre o plágio? Já resolveu? graças a deus o meu eu já resolvi *-* Voltando... UHSAUHSAUHS Adoro escrever as partes da Renée, me divirto xD E realmente, bate muito com a descrição da Tia Steph, e sim, muito mais exagerado UHSAUHSAUHS Adoooro exagerar HAHAHAH Edward super sexy e gostoso todo bad boy, mas vai ficar ainda melhor quando virar bonzinho xD mas ainda vai demorar, então aproveita UHSAUHSUHAS Espero que continue rindo e gostando da fic *-* beeeeijos querida)

**dadninhoque arroba hotmail . com **(Fico feliz que ache a fic interessante, e espero que goste desse cap ein? beeeijos)

**Andy Harriet Hastings **(Fico feliz em saber que gostou do cap passado *-* Sim, Renée completamente maluca e avoada UHSAUHSAUHSAUH Desastre ambulante que nem a Bella x) Ed realmente é muito revoltado, mas ele tem seus motivos :D Bem, espero que goste desse cap ein? Beeeijos)

**My Odd World' **(Sim, sim, a Renée é uma destruidora malucona SAUHSUHASUHAUHS E o Ed é revoltado sim, mas ele tem seus motivos tadinho x) Mas não se preocupe, não vai durar TAAAANNTOOOSSS caps, vai durar muitos, mas não taaaanntooos entende? SUHAUHSAUHSA E sim, vai ser maior bagunça todos morando juntos *-* E a coisa da irina, ela é maior vaca x) Mas, depois vai entendendo as coisas 8D Espero que goste desse cap ein? beeeijos)

**Hollidaay' **(Fico feliz em saber que gostou da fic :D E espero que goste desse cap também ein? beeeijos)

**Kika de Apus **(SAUHSUHAUHSA É, o Ed tá beeem revoltado tadinho, mas ele tem seus motivos. Fico feliz que tenha gostado do cap, e espero que goste desse também ein? beeeijos)

**Yasmin **(Que bom que ta gostando da fic *-* E espero que goste desse cap ein? beeeijos)

**Bibi Swan **(Que bom que gostou *-* O Ed vai aprender que não se pode julgar o livro pela capa lentamente, e não vai demorar tanto :D Não se preocupe \o/ Espero que goste do cap ein? beeeijos)

**Mih Brandon Cullen **(Pois éh, milagre mesmo UHSAUHSAUHUHSA Mas isso é mais no início até mais no meio, tipo, o Ed não vai ser revoltado a fic inteira SUHAUHSAUHSUHAS Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic :D E nesse cap tem a mudança x) Ainda não tem muitas confusões, mas, ainda está só no começo *-* Espero que goste do cap ein? beeeijos)

**Pamela **(Paamyyy, HSAUHSAUHSUH Desculpe não ter avisado .-. Mas fico feliz que tenha gostado *-* Eu quase morro de vontade de te contar spoilers sabia? SUHASUHAUHS Mas não vou contar x) Fico feliz que você tenha rido com ela :D E é verdade, o Godzilla vai ser bem frequente por aqui ASHUHSUHASUHA Espero que goste desse cap ein? *-* Beeeeijos querida)

**Nina. Bia **(Ninaa, que bom que gostou da fic *-* Realmente, Renée super doida e avoada nessa fic SHAHSUAUHSAUH Espero que goste desse cap ein? E desculpe por ainda não ter mandado review em Aurora, eu vou mandar ok? :D Beeeijos querida)

**Angel Cullen McFellou **(Fico feliz em saber que gostou da fic *-* E espero que goste desse cap também ein? beeeijos)

**'Elleen C. **(Que bom que gostou *-* E sim, vai ser muito divertido e vai ter MUITA confusão com todo mundo junto na pensão UHSAUHSAUHSUH Espero que goste desse cap ein? beeeijos)

**Mylle Evans **(Que bom que gostou *-* UHSDAUHAUHSAUHS Vão ter muitas confusões, nesse nem teve muita não, mas nos proximos... Todos os personagens doidões, pra falar a verdade x) Obrigada *-* Fico feliz em saber que eu escrevo bem SUHAUHSAUHSUHA Espero que goste do cap ein? beeeeijos querida)

**Colecionador **(Heeey, aqui ta o segundo cap, espero que goste :D beeeijos)

**Mimy Cullen **(Fico feliz que tenha gostado da história *-* E desculpe pela demora, estava meio complicado de escrever esse capítulo UHSAUHSAUHS Mas aqui está, e espero que goste ein? beeeijos)

**Illuminati´s Guard **(Heeey, aqui está o segundo capítulo :D Espero que goste ein? beeeijos)

**Lueh Sayuri **(Fico tão feliz em saber que gostou *-* SAUHSHUASUHAUHS Até eu fico imaginando a cena de quando ele for descobrindo a história da Bella :D Vai ser muito legal escrever, 8D e desculpe pela demora, e espero que goste ein? beeeijos)

**Manuuu **(Fico feliz que tenha gostado *-* Nyaa, obrigada :D Desculpe pela demora :/ mas espero que goste do cap ein? beeeeijos)

**Drika **(que bom que está achando legal :D Sim, sim, MUUUITA confusão ainda vai acontecer UHSAUHSAUHSUHA Desculpe pela demora, e espero que goste desse cap ein? beeeeijos)

**Anna **(Que bom que gostou *-* aqui ta a continuação, e espero que goste ein? beeeijos).

-

**É, galera, foram suas reviews que me lembraram de escrever esse capítulo, então não parem de mandar reviews ein? E espero que gostem *-***

**BOA LEITURA \O/**

* * *

**'A' Pensão.**

**Por**: Juju ou Juh ou Juliana ou Kagome Juh. Como preferirem :D

_**Capítulo II.**_

-

_**Bella's POV.**_

Eu encarei a sala de estar ainda vazia. Eu já tinha olhado a casa inteira, tentando guardar na memória como ela era enquanto estava vazia e somente comigo e Renée morando aqui. Olhei em todos os cantos, também dando uma ultima checada. A casa tinha que estar impecável, e eu já tinha feito uma faxina para conseguir isso.

Claro que Renée não ajudou a limpar nada, ela mais destruía o que eu limpava do que ajudava, mas eu consegui. Depois de uma semana inteira para isso, eu consegui.

Joguei-me no sofá, me lembrando de ontem. O dia havia sido muito corrido, mas fora gratificante. Os Hale iam ficar aqui - e chegariam daqui uma hora. Esme viria duas vezes por semana para arrumar nosso quintal, o que resultava que o suposto pagamento por seus serviços seriam o equivalente a dois meses de estadia de seus dois filhos aqui na pensão -, e beeem de noite, o Sr. Cullen me ligou avisando que seus filhos também viriam para cá. Definimos os preços, conversamos sobre a escola em que eles iriam estudar – que iria ser a mesma que eu estudo, e que por desencargo de consciência, começaria _amanhã_! -, ou seja, definimos tudo. Eles estariam chegando daqui alguns minutos, com mala e tudo.

O ruivo – com um nome muito bonito, por sinal: 'Edward'. Vê se não é chique? - não quis ficar no mesmo quarto que o irmão, então ele dormiria no quarto masculino com uma cama de solteiro. Enquanto o grandão, que descobri se chamar Emmett, dividiria o quarto com Jasper, filho de Esme.

A tal Alice decidira-se por dividir o quarto comigo, e Rosalie dormiria no quarto feminino com uma cama de solteiro.

Percebe-se que eu já sei o nome de todo mundo. Bem, isso é normal. Seria _extremamente milagroso_ se _Renée_ soubesse. Ela tem uma memória _tão_ boa, mas _tão_ boa, que na maioria das vezes ela se esquecia de como ir para o trabalho – mesmo que eu desconfie que isso fosse uma baita desculpa para tipo, _não_ trabalhar -, e eu tinha que acompanhá-la no táxi até que ela chegasse ao local.

Nem preciso comentar que todo o meu dinheiro que ganho com toda a dificuldade cantando em bares do Brooklyn e Manhattan, ia todinho para todas essas 'viagens' de táxi até o trabalho dela, depois pra minha escola, e depois o mesmo caminho só que com objetivo final a nossa casa. Eu adoraria pegar o metrô, que é muito mais em conta, mas como fazer isso se corria o risco dela faltar no trabalho?

E claro, consequentemente, ser despedida por isso?

Mas, agora que ela meio que trabalha em casa – Aham, _super _trabalha aqui em casa. Só se o trabalho dela for de 'destruidora de lares', _literalmente_ -, eu vou usar o metrô e minhas queridas pernas que são completamente acostumadas a andar. Não sei se a galera vai querer me imitar, mas eu sei que tentarei fazer assim.

O barulho estridente do telefone tocou bem do meu lado, me fazendo pular que nem uma condenada em vésperas da cadeira elétrica. Foi _tão_ lindo.

"Pensão Swan, boa tarde." Eu atendi ofegante. Sinto-me uma executiva atendendo ao telefone do meu negócio.

"_Hum... Desculpe, acho que foi engano_." A pessoa me respondeu, e o que me surpreendeu foi o fato que quem falava ao telefone era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que, minha querida e adorável avó.

"Não é não vovó." Eu disse enquanto tentava me acalmar.

"_Eu pensei ter escutado você falar 'pensão'_". Ela me disse friamente. Eu não sei como meus avós se aguentam, já que um é mais _iceberg_ que o outro.

"É isso mesmo vovó, e que bom não? Você não está ficando surda!" Eu respondi, e logo depois mordi minha língua fortemente. Qual era o meu santo problema?

"_Você ainda me deve respeito, Isabella_." Ela me disse mais fria ainda, me fazendo imaginá-la congelada enquanto segurava o telefone.

E por que ela não pode me chamar de Bella? Será que é tão difícil diminuir algumas letrinhas?

"Bella." Corrigi petulante, eu sei. Mas nessa história quem me odeia é ela, eu só tento me defender.

"_Renée está?_" Ela me ignorou, como sempre, e chamou por minha mãe. Eu sinceramente deveria ter falado que não, e ainda dizer bem do estilo 'N; A; O; ~', mas eu não tive tempo para isso.

"Bella querida, eles ainda não chegaram?" Minha mãe em um _timing_ perfeito entrou na sala, e me perguntou isso. Ou seja, minha _querida_ e _amável_ avó escutou a voz dela.

"_Sim, ela está. Passe o telefone para ela._" Ela respondeu a própria pergunta, e falou de forma autoritária. Eu, sinceramente, não quero ver essas duas no telefone.

"Mãe, vovó." Chamei e mostrei o telefone, e nem me dei o trabalho de responder sua pergunta anterior. Porque vejamos os fatos:

**1 – **A casa está vazia, sem nenhum barulho a mais, ou bagunças causadas por roupas saindo de malas lotadas;

**2 – **Ninguém bateu na campainha hoje, já que ninguém tem a intimidade para chegar e entrar;

E só para finalizar, apesar de que essas duas explicações acima já explicitam perfeitamente bem que _ninguém_ poderia ter chegado.

**3 – **Eu não estou _muito_ descabela, já que não caí no chão para atender a porta.

Então, realmente não era necessário que eu respondesse.

E mal Renée pegou no telefone, eu já conseguia escutar os gritos do outro lado. Eu sempre me pergunto a razão de minha avó nos ligar para gritar. Sério, por que ela não grita com o Matt? Aquele gato obeso e mimado que _também_ nos odeia? Seria tão mais fácil e barato, já que ele está no colo dela vinte e quatro horas por dia. E convenhamos que, ligações da Califórnia para Nova York são meio... Caras. E só para constar um triste fato que: Nós não temos o bendito dinheiro para pagar as contas.

"Eu faço dessa casa o que eu quiser!" Escutei minha mãe discutir. O que eu daria para me livrar dessa discussão idiota...

E para salvação de todas as Bellinhas presentes em meu organismo, a campainha tocou.

Eu fui atender, caindo no processo – no mesmo lugar de sempre. Qual é o problema desse piso? (Percebem que o problema é com o _piso, _não comigo) -, e quando abri a porta me deparei com os Cullen. A baixinha, intitulada Alice, parecia em êxtase. Edward, o 'anjo sombrio e babaca' estava indiferente que nem todas as outras vezes que o vi, só mudando sua fachada quando me encarou. E o grandão parecia satisfeito, ao mesmo tempo em que parecia não estar.

Eu até o compreendia já que, ele carregava várias malas de cor rosa junto com algumas pretas. Com certeza, ele estava carregando as malas de Alice, que segurava somente uma frasqueira.

Eu nem estranho, a julgar o tamanho dela me parece muito frágil para carregar tantas malas.

"Você é uma velha muito _mesquinha_! Eu não o tirei de você! Ele que preferiu a nós duas, para não ter que aguentar SERES TÃO IRRITANTES COMO VOCÊS!" Minha mãe gritou para o telefone parecendo nem perceber as visitas que já entravam na casa. Logo o Cullen mais velho entrou com sua esposa, e eles encaravam Renée meio assustados.

Eu já estava completamente acostumada, se querem saber. Minha mãe nunca foi normal, e meus avós menos ainda.

"Olá, sejam bem vindos." Eu disse tentando tirar a atenção deles das caretas indignadas que minha mãe fazia enquanto ouvia os gritos da minha avó. Eles me encararam meio curiosos, menos - claro - o ruivo. "Vamos, eu irei mostrar os quartos que vocês vão ficar." Eu disse animada.

"Bem meus filhos, eu já estou indo." O mais velho anunciou sério, um pouco sentido, mas sendo _completamente_ ignorado pelos três. Essa era, com certeza, uma família estranha. Não mais que a minha, claro, mas estranha.

"Vamos logo, Carl." A loira disse sorrindo aparentemente feliz. Ok, não gosto dela.

"Vamos." Alice pegou na minha mão e me puxou, ignorando aquela loira oxigenada que puxava o Sr. Cullen para fora da casa. "Eu sei onde fica os quartos." Ela disse alegre.

"HUMPF! VOCÊ É INSUPORTÁVEL SUA VELHA CADUCA!" Minha mãe gritou completamente exaltada, e desligou o telefone maltratando o botãozinho que liga/desliga tamanha a força usada para isso.

Os três pareceram ficar assustados com aquilo, enquanto paravam e encaravam Renée. E ela sorriu depois de toda aquela cena.

"Oi crianças, fiquem a vontade." Falou isso e saiu, _simplesmente_ saiu caminhando alegre e alheia até a cozinha. Percebem o quanto minha família tem distúrbios?

E depois disso, _eu_ saí puxando a garota pela mão escada acima.

"Bem, espero que se sintam à vontade." Eu disse enquanto largava a mão de Alice e caminhava na frente deles. E antes de deixá-los entrar em seus respectivos quartos, no caso antes de Edward entrar em seu quarto que era antes do resto de nós, eu falei. "Sobre algumas regras que nós pedimos que sejam seguidas, esperaremos que os Hale cheguem para falar tudo de uma vez."

O ruivo deu de ombros e entrou no quarto, enquanto eu suspirava e me virava para o meu e era seguida pelo grandão e pela baixinha.

"Emm, pode deixar que agora eu consigo." Ela disse para o garoto, que largou as malas de cor rosa na porta do nosso quarto, enquanto respirava fundo e levava as próprias para dentro do quarto em frente. Ela sorriu para mim e eu a ajudei a entrar com toda aquela bagagem.

E ok, ela carrega _chumbo_ nas malas!

"Sua mãe é engraçada." Ela comentou quando conseguimos colocar as malas dentro do quarto - quase morrendo no processo, mas conseguimos -.

Engraçada? Como ela é modesta!

"Você achou?" Perguntei sorrindo e me repreendendo internamente. Não, imagina, ela tinha falado isso por leve e irrelevante impressão!

"Achei." Ela afirmou rindo, possivelmente, da minha careta. Eu realmente tenho que aprender a não fazer careta enquanto penso, isso é muito constrangedor. "Com quem ela estava falando?" Ela me perguntou enquanto se jogava em uma das camas, a que estava sem bichinhos de pelúcia.

Eu _adoooro_ bichinhos de pelúcia.

"Com minha avó." Eu respondi me sentando na minha também, enquanto abraçava um Pluto enorme e amarelinho. Eu deveria me sentir invadida com essas perguntas já que ela nem me conhece, mas, eu tinha que me socializar. Convenhamos: Ter somente amigos homens - porque eles te ajudam tocando pra você nos bares - não é nada normal para uma garota de dezessete anos. "Minha avó meio que nos odeia." Eu expliquei enquanto me aconchegava na cama fofinha.

Ela não pareceu surpresa com o que eu disse.

"É, eu sei como é." Ela afirmou sorrindo e deitando a cabeça no travesseiro. Percebi que ela não estava lá muito confortável.

Não no fato da conversa em si, mas sim, que faltava alguns bichinhos de pelúcia naquela cama vazia e solitária.

"Mas no meu caso não é minha avó, é mais minha madrasta." Ela explicou enquanto eu pegava um Nemo gigante e jogava na sua direção. Ela pegou meio assustada – quase caindo da cama para pegar, já que eu não tenho lá uma das melhores miras possíveis - com minha atitude repentina.

"Você vai precisar do Nemo." Eu disse sorrindo e recebendo um sorriso de volta. _All right, etapa de socialização completada com sucesso._

-

_**Edward's POV.**_

Quando ela abriu a porta, eu estava completamente entediado. Carlisle continuava falando que nem uma maritaca sobre o tanto que estava decepcionado com nós três pelo 'show' de ontem. Eu nem me arrependi de ter xingado Irina, mas se continuasse desse jeito eu com certeza me arrependeria até o quinto dos infernos. Não é qualquer um que consegue aguentar as basbaquices que Carlisle fala, não quando ele está ao lado de Irina, não quando ele é tão absurdamente manipulado por ela.

Deus, como ele é idiota.

E quando ela abriu a porta, eu senti raiva. Isso é simplesmente uma _maravilha,_ ter somente tédio e raiva o tempo todo. Eu até consigo imaginar o quão feliz será morar em uma pensão com essa garota.

"Olá, sejam bem vindos." Ela disse aparentemente nervosa. E até isso me fazia desprezá-la. "Vamos, eu irei mostrar os quartos que vocês vão ficar." Ela disse parecendo animada. Sempre feliz e animada, aquela menina só podia ser uma patricinha e líder de torcida.

Como eu vou aguentar viver aqui?

"Bem meus filhos, eu já estou indo." Carlisle disse sério, e parecendo sentido em nos deixar ali. Me senti enjoado com aquilo, e ignorei completamente, assim como Emmett e Alice fizeram. Ele era um verdadeiro otário, e ainda tirava o carro de todo mundo ali como 'castigo' por xingar Irina. Ele realmente queria se fazer de pai amoroso? Ele nem mesmo é meu pai. _Se liga_, eu sou adotado.

"Vamos logo, Carl." Irina disse de seu jeito incrivelmente nojento.

Oh, eu vou vomitar.

"Vamos." Alice pegou na mão da garota e a puxou para dentro. Conhecendo-a do jeito que a conheço, ela deve estar se remoendo por dentro. Não sei por que ela perde tempo com isso, já que Carlisle é um caso completamente perdido. Ela deveria estar _pouco se lixando_ para ele e sua alta capacidade de ser idiota. "Eu sei onde fica os quartos." Ela disse alegre, ou fingindo-se alegre, nunca vou saber. Na verdade, eu não tenho nenhum interesse em descobrir. Por que eu deveria ligar para os sentimentos alheios? Fala sério, _eu sou o adotado_.

"HUMPF! VOCÊ É INSUPORTÁVEL SUA VELHA CADUCA!" A mãe da garota gritou completamente exaltada, ao telefone, enquanto desligava brutalmente o aparelho.

Eu admito, fiquei _surpreso_ com aquilo. Quem não ficaria? Ela seria a adulta _supostamente_ responsável por todos nós, e ela parecia mais uma _louca_ completamente sem noção. Nós paramos de andar para poder olharmos para aquela cena. Emmett e Alice poderiam estar achando hilária, mas depois de constatar que aquela mulher com certeza não merecia minha atenção, eu simplesmente ignorei. Fiquei completamente indiferente ao seu sorriso, agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Oi crianças, fiquem a vontade." Falou isso e saiu. Ignorei completamente aquela mulher, já que perceptivelmente, ela tinha sério distúrbios. Chamar _Emmett_ de criança?

E então a garota começou a puxar Alice escada acima, parecendo bem desesperada para sumir dali.

Além de ser 'totalmente desprezível', ainda tinha vergonha da mãe. Essa garota realmente _é_ uma líder de torcida.

Bem, e para que estou me importando mesmo?

"Bem, espero que se sintam à vontade." Ela disse quando já estávamos no corredor, e já largando a mão de Alice.

Tédio, tédio, tédio e... Tédio. Acho que deu para entender o meu estado – _completamente animado_ – de espírito

E quando achei que me livraria daquela garota e das bobagens sentimentalistas de Alice e Emmett, entrando no quarto que eu ficaria e me isolasse de tanta idiotice mundana, ela ainda começou a falar mais uma coisa.

"Sobre algumas regras que nós pedimos que sejam seguidas, esperaremos que os Hale cheguem para falar tudo de uma vez."

Eu dei de ombros, e acho que nem isso ela merecia. E entrei, finalmente, me livrando de todo aquele mundo bobinho que ela parecia morar.

"Emm, pode deixar que agora eu consigo." Ainda escutei Alice dizer, e me perguntei _como_ Emmett conseguia aguentá-la, e _por que_ ele carregava suas malas. Por um acaso, o problema era dele se ela não conseguia carregar? O problema era dele, que ela não conseguia carregar as próprias roupas e maquiagens?

Não, o problema não era dele, e sinceramente não sei como ele aguentava aquela situação – mesmo que ela fosse irmã dele, _de sangue_, ele não era obrigado a fazer isso.

Joguei a minha única mala de qualquer jeito, e me joguei na cama. Eu estava acostumado a ficar sozinho, e apreciava bastante a solidão. Era o único momento que eu poderia me importar com alguma coisa.

O único momento que eu me importava _comigo_ mesmo.

Oh deus, _eu realmente vou vomitar_.

-

_**Rosalie's POV**_.

Estávamos chegando à pensão. De longe eu encarava a construção e nem acreditava que ela era do Brooklyn, de tão bonita. Não que o Brooklyn não tivesse casas bonitas e pessoas mais ricas, mas convenhamos que a maioria estava em Manhattan.

Estacionamos nosso carro, que não era chique e ostentoso. Era um simples Ford Focus preto, que perto de BMW's, Mercedes, e tantas outras marcas de carro chiques, era uma simples lata velha.

"Chegamos crianças." Minha mãe disse com uma voz triste. Ela era uma super-mãe, desde que ela e meu pai se separaram – e ele foi morar com a nova mulher em Phoenix, Arizona - ela se tornara ainda mais dedicada. Ela trabalhava como decoradora, e até ganhava bem. Mas por não ter tantos trabalhos frequentes nós não éramos um exemplo de riqueza, nós estávamos incluídos na grande massa da classe média – meu pai não pagava a nossa pensão, minha e de Jasper, e não adiantou muito quando minha mãe o processou -. Então, morar em uma pensão para abaixar os custos era o tipo de idéia que precisaríamos aguentar.

"Você vai estar aqui toda semana, não precisa ficar nessa _deprê_." Jasper comentou calmo e divertido. Eu ri com a frase.

Às vezes eu gostava do meu irmão... Só às vezes.

"É verdade mãe. A senhora não conseguiu se livrar de nós." Eu disse divertida, e ela bufou levemente. Saímos do carro, já pegando nossas malas – eu nem preciso comentar que eu estava trazendo a minha casa junto, não é? Frasqueiras e mais frasqueiras, malas e mais malas, e até mesmo uma caixa com todos os meus sapatos; E Jasper se contentava com uma mala de roupas e uma bolsa com seus tênis e derivados -, e caminhamos até a porta. Assim que apertamos a campainha, eu já fui capaz de escutar passos meio rápidos demais, um baque surdo de alguém que caiu no chão, e aquele barulhinho típico da porta sendo destrancada.

Quando esta abriu, lá estava a mesma garota do dia anterior, a filha da dona da pensão. E como sempre, nem um pouquinho vaidosa.

Essa garota veio de onde? Do 'Ugly Betty'?

Não que ela seja horrorosa, mas só sendo amiga da Betty para ter um estilo tão... Tão... Sem comentários.

"Sejam bem vindos." Ela cumprimentou alegremente, faltando só sair saltitante pela sala de tanta alegria.

"Obrigada." Esme agradeceu. A garota liberou a porta deixando que entrássemos, e até nos ajudou com as malas. Simpática, tenho que admitir. "Onde está sua mãe?" Mamãe perguntou sorrindo amigavelmente.

"Está na cozinha." Ela respondeu, sorrindo amarelo. "Se a senhora quiser ir até lá, sinta-se a vontade. Eu irei levar seus filhos a suas acomodações." Ela completou, indicando com a cabeça a escada que levava para o segundo andar. Mamãe sorriu aceitando a oferta, e caminhando na direção da cozinha, enquanto Bella começava a caminhar até a escada. "Vamos." Nos chamando, para que a seguíssemos.

Subir as escadas com tantas malas não foi exatamente fácil, mas eu não me arrependi nem um pouquinho de ter trago todas elas.

Caminhamos pelo corredor chegando até a primeira porta, a do meu quarto. Os dois me ajudaram a colocar tudo lá dentro.

"Sinta-se a vontade, já que esse quarto agora é seu." A garota disse sorrindo. "Daqui a pouco estaremos descendo, todo mundo, para que vocês conheçam as regras." E me avisou, logo saindo do quarto. "Vamos." Chamou Jasper, caminhando em direção ao quarto onde ele ficaria.

Fiquei na porta, olhando meu irmãozinho caminhar para seu novo quarto. Vi que ela bateu na porta e olhei mais interessada. O outro garoto já havia chegado, e eu estava realmente interessada em saber como ele era. Aquela coisa de interesse feminino, sem nenhum motivo aparente.

Ok, se ele fosse bonito, quem sabe eu jogasse um pouco de charme? Claro que isso não significava que eu iria dar em cima do garoto, ou realmente dar alguma chance, mas... Ah, deixa pra lá.

"Olá, Bella querida, o que deseja?" Escutei uma voz grossa mas brincalhona, e não consegui enxergar o dito cujo. Ele estava segurando a porta para que ela e Jasper entrassem.

"Emmett, esse é Jasper, seu companheiro de quarto." Ela disse corando, parecia não estar acostumada com ele e suas brincadeiras. Eles entraram no quarto, e sem enxergar nada, escutei toda a movimentação. "Vocês homens sempre têm poucas malas." Ouvi o comentário dela, e ri baixinho. Realmente.

"Nós homens não precisamos levar metade do mundo em viagens, ou até mesmo em pequenas mudanças." O ouvi responder e revirei os olhos. Homens não eram detalhistas, e não precisavam se produzir exageradamente para se sentirem bem. Mesmo que no meu caso, eu também não precisasse, mas, abafa.

"E vocês poderiam descer? Eu vou chamar o resto do pessoal." Ouvi a garota dizer e entrei no quarto rapidamente, para não que não soubessem que eu estava escutando a conversa deles. Fingi que estava retirando algumas coisas da minha mala, enquanto ouvia de forma distraída ela bater na porta do próprio quarto e chamar a outra garota, e depois vir em direção ao meu quarto.

"Rose, vamos?" Escutei Jasper me perguntar e olhei para ele como se estivesse realmente concentrada em esvaziar minhas malas. Vi que a garota encarou a última porta para bater com uma cara receosa, e a vi mordendo os lábios. Arqueei as sobrancelhas pra isso enquanto saía do meu quarto e descia pela escada junto dos outros, perdendo-a de vista. Ela não se dava bem com um dos inquilinos?

Meu deus, seria _tão_ divertido!

"E então loira, como se chama?" Ouvi a voz grossa de antes, e então finalmente, prestei atenção no menino que dividiria o quarto com Jasper.

_Oh-meu-deus_!

Um corpo de ombros largos, braços musculosos – mas não bombados, eu não gosto muito de homens que recorrem a hormônios de cavalo -, pernas grossas, maxilar forte, covinhas no rosto, e olhos intensamente castanhos. Com certeza, _lindo_, simplesmente_ maravilhoso_. O tipo de cara que não precisa se esforçar para conseguir o coração de qualquer garota.

E mesmo que eu estivesse atraída, já que ele era um verdadeiro gato, eu não seria uma 'qualquer'. Ah, não. Não mesmo!

"Rosalie, e você?" Perguntei indiferente. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas para mim, como que curioso pelo motivo da minha indiferença. Porque convenhamos: Acabamos de nos conhecer, e ele simplesmente me perguntou meu nome.

Não haveria motivos para que eu o tratasse mal.

Mas se as coisas fossem tão fáceis e com tanto sentido, eu não seria Rosalie Hale.

Eu sei, deprimente.

"Emmett." Ele respondeu sério, aparentemente levando a sério toda a minha pose. Ok, talvez essa coisa de não querer me tornar uma 'qualquer' tenha virado para outro lado da coisa, do tipo, mais pessoas que não se dão bem em uma só casa... Entendem?

E eu nem sabia se ele iria querer se envolver comigo.

Isso aí, muito inteligente da sua parte Rose!

"Você é insuportável, seu mala!" Ouvimos uma voz irritada e nos viramos para a escada, a ponto de ver a tal Bella descendo os degraus rapidamente e raivosa, com um ser que não deveria ser desse mundo logo atrás dela – aparentemente, irritado também. Meu deus, qual é o problema dessa pensão? -.

Ah, e ela tropeçou antes de chegar até a nossa localização, no caso, no meio da sala entre os dois sofás e a TV. E só para complementar; Emmett, o ser bondoso como ele é, ajudou-a a se levantar – rindo, é claro -.

"Bem, obrigada Emmett." Ela agradeceu corada, e os dois trocaram alguns olhares. "Bem, todos se acomodem, por favor." Ela pediu educada, ignorando completamente aquele ser – aquele individuo facilmente confundido como um Deus ruivo – parado logo atrás dela, que agiu indiferentemente e se sentou ao lado do meu irmão.

Assim, em um dos sofás estava o ruivo, meu irmão, e uma garota de cabelos curtos e espetados. E como praga divina, ou brincadeirinha de algum espírito maligno, estava Emmett e eu no outro sofá.

_Que gracinha._

O olhar que ele me lançou arriscava até conter adagas, enquanto o que eu devolvi faltava somente uma chaminha básica pra explodir tudo. Então, _sentiu_ _o clima_?

"Bem, as regras são bem simples." Ela começou logo chamando a atenção de todos. "Durante a semana o horário para dormir é as dez. Já no final de semana não temos restrições." Bem, não acho de todo ruim. "Trabalhos de escola não poderão ser feitos na pensão, pois acreditem, já teremos bagunça o suficiente." Todos riram dessa segunda regra.

Menos o ruivo, claro, ele parecia ser indiferente às reuniões dos reles mortais.

"Caso exista algum namorado, namorada, ficante, rolo, sexo-por-uma-noite na vida de vocês..." Ela corou com aquela parte. Que meigo, uma virgem. "... Nada de trazer para a pensão. E bem, se uma dessas opções _morar _na pensão, nada de executar algum contato íntimo nessa casa."

Ok, depois dessa nós não pudemos evitar em nos encaramos.

_Todos_, até mesmo o ruivo.

"Mas Bella querida, essa regra inclui até mesmo você?" Emmett perguntou para ela com uma cara falsamente inocente, com uma malícia evidente em sua voz. A garota corou violentamente.

Bem, aquela pergunta era meio indiscreta.

"É claro. Inclui a todos nós." Ela respondeu envergonhada.

"Oh, que pena." Ele disse fingindo desapontamento, fazendo com que a garota quase morresse de vergonha. Jasper achou graça, junto com a garota de cabelos espetados. O ruivo olhou para aquilo tudo com um olhar profundo de desprezo, e eu, bem, eu fiquei calada. Aquilo não merecia um comentário.

"Continuando..." Bella disse, respirando fundo, e fazendo com que o grandão ao meu lado risse divertido. "Nada de fumar e beber na pensão." Ela falou séria, e de forma automática, Emmett e a garota de cabelos espetados olharam para o ruivo.

Ok, vamos criar um nome que os definam melhor que 'dedo-duro'!

"Escutou, Edward?" Ela perguntou indiferente, lançando um olhar de desprezo para o ruivo que devolveu na mesma moeda.

"Eu não sou surdo, então sim, escutei." Ele respondeu sorrindo. Cretino não, _imagina_.

"Que bom, porque se eu o pegar fumando aqui dentro você terá que pagar uma penalidade." Ela o encarou sorrindo também, de forma desafiadora.

De uma forma maldosa, chegando a ser divertido de assistir.

Ele parecia estar confuso, entre encarar aquilo como um desafio ou simplesmente ignorar. Garotinho revoltado. Talvez me lembre vagamente à época em que descobrimos tudo aquilo sobre meu pai, mas não chega nem perto.

"Bem, nem preciso comentar sobre drogas né?" Ela perguntou revirando os olhos, uma coisa que foi imitada pela maioria ali. É, nem precisava comentar. Uma coisa era fumar e beber, socialmente feita por muita gente, e outra coisa era usar _drogas_.

Ok, todas as opções são claramente erradas, com conseqüências negativas, mas nem se tem comparação.

"Quesito Festas." Ela começou, chamando minha atenção completamente. Eu sempre fui popular. Muito popular. Festas sempre estiveram no meu currículo. "Infelizmente, não são permitidas na pensão."

"Impossível." Nessa eu tive que contestar. "Nós estamos no terceiro ano do ensino médio. As festas fazem parte da nossa realidade. Nós simplesmente temos que nos socializar!" Disse meu discurso balançando meus cabelos lisos e dourados. Ok, eu exagerei um pouquinho na performance, mas quem se importa?

Eu devia imaginar que importar, ninguém se importa, mas que com certeza certa pessoa tiraria conclusões.

"Você é do tipo loira-popular-burra-pra-caramba?" Emmett me perguntou, do meu lado, com um sorriso irônico no rosto. O encarei com um olhar mortífero.

"E você? É do tipo grandão-grosseiro-com-hormônios-de-cavalo?" A feição divertida dele passou rapidamente para uma irritada, e quando ele se preparou para abrir a boca para falar alguma merda pra mim, Bella nos interrompeu.

"Ok galera, sem brigas. Essa também é uma regra." Ela disse, fazendo com que nós dois a encarássemos em silêncio, com aquele tipo de olhar 'morra!'. Ela respirou fundo, fingindo não notar o sorriso irônico no rosto do ruivo. "E não, infelizmente, não dá pra 'socializar' aqui na pensão Rosalie, sinto muito." Ela falou sincera, me fazendo suspirar inconformada.

"Bem Bella, eu já entendi tudo." A outra garota disse sorrindo. "Há mais alguma coisa?"

"Que eu me lembre, não." Ela respondeu rindo, como se fosse uma piada própria, e jogou a franja para trás. Percebi que Emmett ficou meio vidrado com toda essa movimentação e fiquei meio incomodada.

_Hello-ou_, o cabelo dela nem era tão bonito assim. Ela nem mesmo andava arrumada! Aquele sweater era mais velho que minha tataravó, e a calça jeans tinha até um desfiado no joelho – e não parecia aquela coisa de estilo de calça, mas sim coisa de velhice mesmo -. Ele estava _vidrado_ em uma garota que nem se cuidava!

Ok, ego ferido é uma bosta mesmo.

"Hey grandão, quer um babador?" Sussurrei divertida, fazendo com que ele pulasse assustado. Ele me encarou raivoso.

"Não, obrigado. Mas e você, quer um cérebro?" Ele me perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Oh meu Deus, as velhas piadinhas com loiras, que babaca.

"RENÉE, ESTÁ QUEIMANDO!" Ouvi um grito da minha mãe, vindo da cozinha, e interrompi a troca de olhares mortíferos com Emmett. Bella revirou os olhos e logo colocou o rosto entre as mãos, pareceu sussurrar algo como 'de novo não', e todos nós nos levantamos.

Menos o ruivo, claro, que ignorou tudo desde o início.

-

_**Jasper's POV.**_

Aquela reunião chegava a ser engraçada. Minha irmã e meu colega de quarto faltavam se matar; a garota ao meu lado parecia estar alegre e se segurando para não sair saltitante pela sala; o garoto ao meu lado estava alheio a tudo; e a tal Bella estava vezes séria e vezes nervosa, bem, toda hora mudando de humor. Chegava a ser engraçado em pensar em todos morando nessa casa, tendo que se aturar, sendo que além da inimizade entre minha irmã e Emmett, aparentemente, Bella e o ruivo também não tinham muita coisa em comum.

"RENÉE, ESTÁ QUEIMANDO!" Ouvi o grito da minha mãe, e arqueei a sobrancelha. Meu deus, a coisa ficava cada vez mais doida.

Todos nos levantamos – menos o ruivo. Qual será o problema dele? Será que ele é altista? -, e corremos até a cozinha.

Bella tropeçou uma vez antes de chegar até a cozinha, mas chegou inteira. Pelo jeito, a garota tem uma atração iminente pelo chão.

Quando encaramos a cozinha, foi a visão mais hilária que eu já tive até aquele momento. Porque ela envolvia minha mãe, a figura mais maternal que se pode imaginar no mundo, uma louca chamada Renée, uma fumaça negra saindo do forno, e uma massa de bolo completamente queimada.

E no meio disso tudo, duas adultas completamente pretas.

Além de toda uma bancada de mármore bagunçada com farinha, cascas de ovos, batedeira, Nescau derramado, e uma caixinha de leite completamente amassada até o meio.

Então, ok, me permitam rir.

"Pronto Esme, não está queimando mais." A tal Renée pronunciou – como se a coisa já não estivesse meio óbvia -, enquanto todos começavam a rir. Bella revirou os olhos, caminhando até a mãe e retirando a forma das mãos maternas.

Eu olhei assustado para ela, já que ela retirou aquilo sem as luvas.

"Ai." Ela gemeu enquanto rapidamente depositava a forma na pia.

"Meu deus, você que vai cozinhar pros meus filhos?" Minha mãe perguntou encarando a própria roupa, assustada que elas tenham ficado pretas. Todos continuaram rindo da situação.

"Não se preocupe Senhora Hale." Bella disse rapidamente, sorrindo amigavelmente para minha mãe. Todos foram parando de rir lentamente, curiosos com o que viria a seguir. "Eu irei cozinhar."

Outra explosão de risadas. Ok, se a mãe cozinha daquele jeito, imagine a filha!

Meu deus, se nós sobrevivermos eu prometo tratar Rosalie muito bem!

"E você sabe cozinhar?" Minha mãe perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas. Nós paramos de rir e encaramos aquelas três. Bella era a única limpinha ali, nem mesmo a cozinha escapara da sujeira.

"Sei sim." Ela disse firme. "Se quiserem uma prova disso, vocês poderiam até mesmo esperar um pouco que eu preparo um doce rapidinho." Ela afirmou de uma forma forte, como se soubesse do que estava falando.

E ok, estou impressionado.

Eu sempre tive um pouco de sensibilidade sobre o que o outro estava sentindo, e nesse atual momento, acredito que minha mãe acredita no que ela está dizendo.

Tudo bem que, Esme acredita fácil nas pessoas (ter um bom coração é foda), e que por isso seria incrivelmente fácil imaginar que ela tenha acreditado em Bella, mas, vamos realmente fingir que eu tenho esse poderzinho de saber o que as pessoas estão sentindo.

"Ok, não precisa provar nada." Minha mãe disse sorrindo, bondosa como sempre, e então encarou todos nós na porta com um olhar sugestivo. "Que tal organizar a cozinha?"

Ah, _droga_.

_**oOo**_

_**Alice's POV.**_

Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper e eu ficamos o resto dia limpando a cozinha. Foi divertido – mesmo com as discussões entre Rosalie e Emmett, que são incrivelmente bizarras -, e acabamos por nos conhecer melhor. Renée e Esme foram tomar um banho, e Edward simplesmente sumiu para dentro de seu novo quarto.

Enquanto lavávamos acabamos por brincar de escorregar no sabão, e meu deus, imaginem um cara do tamanho de Emmett escorregando pra lá e pra cá no sabão...

Pois é, quebramos algumas coisas por culpa disso.

Parecíamos aquelas crianças pequenas que nunca se viram, mas que resolvem brincar e viram graaandes amigas. No caso do Emmett, literalmente um _grande_ amigo.

E então, como resultado, quando terminamos já estava de noite. Estávamos acabados, molhados, sujos – chega a ser estranho, já que supostamente deveríamos estar brilhando com todo o sabão que nós usamos e tudo mais -, e precisávamos dormir. O pior era que, no próximo dia, seria o primeiro dia de aula.

_Que gracinha_.

Enquanto todos nós subíamos as escadas, cada um mais zumbi que o outro, já pensava nas roupas do meu primeiro dia de aula. Pense só, tinha que ser perfeita!

"Hey Bella." Chamei, chamando a atenção de todos. Ri, divertida. "Que roupa você vai usar amanhã?" Perguntei, já que, vamos lá, eu tinha que fortalecer uma amizade com a garota. Iríamos dividir o mesmo quarto nem sei por quanto tempo, e nada mais normal do que uma amiga perguntar para a outra o que ela iria vestir no primeiro dia de aula.

"Oh meu Deus!" Rosalie gritou, colocando as mãos na cabeça.

"Corre loira, vai lá programar a roupa perfeita pra ninguém duvidar da sua personalidade loira-popular-burra-pra-caramba." Emmett disse irônico, recebendo um olhar mortífero da garota.

"Alice, amanhã não se esqueça de me esperarem, ok?" Ela me falou, enquanto se enfiava no quarto e fechava a porta atrás dela. Encarei meu irmão.

"Você poderia parar com isso?" Perguntei arqueando as sobrancelhas. "Vocês se conheceram hoje, e vão morar na mesma casa nem sei por quanto tempo." Comentei, vendo-o dar de ombros.

Ele não tinha jeito mesmo.

"E então Bella, meu bem." Ele falou para a morena ao meu lado, que nem mesmo teve a chance de responder a minha pergunta anterior. "Como você planeja ir para a aula?"

Todos nós paramos no corredor, cada um em frente a sua porta.

No caso, Emmett e aquele loirinho de um lado, e Bella e eu do outro. Todos encarando a mesma pessoa, curiosos para saber o que ela planejava.

E ela nos encarou com um sorriso amarelo, mexeu no cabelo nervosamente, e mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Hum..." Começou, nos deixando ainda mais curiosos. "De metrô, e depois à pé, é claro."

Oh, _facada no coração_.

* * *

Pra falar a verdade, mesmo a Rosalie e o Jasper são filhinhos de mamãe... Então, imaginem essa galera andando de metrô pela primeira vez! SUHAUHSAUHS Bem, a verdade é que, quando eu recebo reviews eu fico incentivada a escrever, então...

**Ta vendo esse botãozinho logo aqui em baixo, escrito: "Review this story/chapter"? Clica nele e me manda uma reivew pra mim continuar x)**


End file.
